Honey Senpai's Secret Feelings
by tj072986
Summary: This is a romantic and sexual pairing I wanted to see in Ouran HSHC. It was conveniently neglected and in some forums completely discredited as an unlikely match.
1. Chapter 1

Honey Senpai's Secret Feelings.

By Timothy Elgin

Content WARNING: This is a love/sex story. This is a fan fiction following the relationship I wanted to see, but couldn't find anywhere.

Tags: Haruhi x Honey, Haruhi x Hunny, Haruhi x Hani.

Disclaimer: You know I don't own Ouran HSHC. I know I don't own Ouran HSHC. but I got tired of being able to find every possible match-up but these two. So you can read it(or not read it) and like it, cause I don't want to hear about it. Unless it pertains to the actual story I'm telling, got it.

Chapter 1

Mori Gone to the Kendo Nationals

Mitsukini Haninozuka, Hani-senpai(pronounced Honey) to his friends, sat quietly at the table he shared with his stuffed bunny Usa-chan in the Host Club's main room brooding. He always found himself in a slightly put out kind of mood when Taka-chan went off on his own personal business. He wondered wiether or not Takashi felt the same when he found himself left at school while Hani was away. They had always been close ever since they were little, and had actually spent more time together then apart. He toyed around with his cake not really feeling hungry for a change. He stole a quick glance across the room at her, then quickly looked away and took a inhuman sized bite out of the massive slab of cake in front of him not wanting anyone to notice his furtive glances.

Taka-chan always kept him occupied, fusing over him and treating him like a child just like everyone else. He wished Takashi were here now. It usually annoyed him slightly being treated like a child from his closest friend, but at least he would have something else to think about. It only made it worse that Taka-chan had asked Tama-chan to watch over him. It was hard to look your friend in the eye when you were thinking about the girl you knew he had a crush on. He didn't want to fight over her with him, it was bad enough seeing him getting into it with which ever twin it was had the hot's for her.

He sat back and pushed the cake away scooping Usa-chan from his seat and pulling him tight for comfort. He had half started carrying the bunny because of Tamaki's giving him the realization of true strength being who you were regardless of what others thought about him, but in truth, Usa-chan had somehow evaded the boxes where he had put all his other childish thing's. When no one had been around, he would lock the door too his room and hold Usa-chan tight curled up on his bed and radiate in the comfort the small bunny had always given him since his grandmother had given it to him when he was little. The other half of the reason he knew was becuse he had beleived that his cuteness would one day win him the heart of someone who would love him the way he was.

He startled from his thoughts as Tama-chan pulled up the seat next to him. He glanced up at Tama-chan and inwardly frowned. Everything about him was large from Hani's perspective. He almost hated Tamaki for it. He knew the small flowers that blosomed around him were nothing compared to the field of roses that seemed to spring up behind Tama-chan everytime he bared his heart to those around him. He could never hope to stand out near Tama-chan, and he wasn't sure he wanted to. He suddenly felt a wave of anger wash over him and squeezed Usa-chan tighter, afraid if he let go he might hurt Tama-chan just for liking the same girl.

"Your not finished with your cake yet, is everything alright Hani-Senpai?" Tama-chan asked concerned. Hani looked at him again and felt his fight or flight instinct come over him. He chose to run.

He burst through the door into the corridor beyond as tears burned in his eyes. He had been taught never to run, but Haruhi would never respect him again if he atacked Tama-chan for no reason, or worse because of his reason.

*******************

Tamaki sat looking bewildered for a moment in the cloud of stired up dust from Hani-Senpai's sudden departure, as guests and hosts alike looked at him unsure of what he had done wrong. He looked at Kyoya for the best course of action from his far more rational friend.

"Haruhi! Go find Hani-Senpai and see if you can find out whats wrong." Kyoya said

"Me? I'm not sure I'm the best choice for this." She said startled, "You guy's know him better."

"Yes but you have a soothing personality, people _want_ to talk to you because your a person they feel they can trust and make them feel better." The twin's spouted out in their creepy stereo mode of talking, saying the same thing from different sides of a person.

Haruhi got to her feet, made her apologies to her guests and left in search of Hani.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hani's Favorite Place.

After about twenty minutes of searching she found him, though she wasn't quite sure how he got there, nor how she should reach him out on the roof of the clock tower. She considered calling out to the small child-like friend siting with his knee's to his chin, then worried he might run again decided to grab the ledge of the roof and pull herself up.

He was sitting with his back facing her, and had he not been in tears with the frustration of having these mixed feelings, he probably would have noticed her huffing and puffing herself over the edge of the roof. She got shakily to her feet and thanked her good fortune it was a sunny day and the lightning couldn't get her up here today. she started the steep climb up the roof and for the second time today Hani found himself startled by the approach of someone he was thinking about.

He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and was just about to scold her for being crazy enough to get on the roof when a strong gust of wind made her well aware of the stupidity of braving the roof. the wind caught her slight frame and the open jacet of her uniform where the buttons had come loose during her attempt to climb over the ledge, acting rather like a kite and pulling her off balance.

Hani again allowed his instincts to carry him through the situation, jumping down the slope of the roof toward Haruhi, landing as completely on his heels as the roof would allow, and grabbing her tightly around the waist to him, righting her balance as it hit the tipping point, starting to send her head first down the roof toward the five story drop to the ground.

"Are you crazy Haru-chan!" Again tears formed in his eyes making him feel slightly ashamed of himself for looking like such a child in front of her. He carefully walked her to the tip of the roof where he had been sitting with Usa-chan, and helped her sit down safely before doing the same and picking Usa-chan back up.

She was shaken from her near fall, but was in no mood for any of it. "Me crazy? I came up here to see you! Your the one whose been acting wierd lately!" At this he felt his cheeks go red with shame, but she continued, "well wierder than normal at least, I mean it's normal for you to act like a child to an extent but storming off when people want to help you, and hiding in a dangerous place and flipping out when other people come to find out what's wrong is a bit more than your normal, and it isn't even cute!."

He felt like he might show up on satilite detection grids his cheeks were burning so red with the shame and embarassment.

"Now your going to tell me what's wrong Hani-Senpai, and we're not moving until you feel better."

He felt the tears in his eyes again as he realized that even if the others had asked her to check on him, she had gotten on the roof because she _wanted_ to help him. He felt even worse for having called her crazy, and then worse than even that as he remembered his feelings for her and that being why she'd had to do something crazy to reach him.

He knew that his acting so much like a child didn't make her feel for him the way he felt for her, but she always managed to treat him like an adult when they were alone like this even when Taka-chan was around, he still thought of that as being alone with her.

He took a deep breath and started, "You always treat me like an adult, you will never know how much I appreciate that, but I can't talk about it. I..." He thought about his next words carefully. "I respect Tama-chan to much."

She looked at him in surprise. _Tamaki? What did he do to Hani-Senpai?_ He continued.

"It's not anything he did." He could practicly see the thought that had crossed her mind. "It's more me wanting to do things, thinking and feeling things, that would make an enemy of Tama-chan and I don't want that, but what I do want is so strong that it's hard to even look him in the eye and not tell him, to scream it out and beat him up to take him out of the equation so I can get what I want."

He smiled inwardly satisfied that his answer would tell Haruhi what she needed to know without giving away his feelings for her and how that was the the subject of what would break poor Tama-chan's heart.

"Tama-chan is great, and he'd probably take himself out of the equation without a fight, but I don't want him to be out of the equation because I know its important to him too and I'm afraid he would give it up for me just because everyone is nice to me like that because all they see is the child I look like. Or worse he'd give me what I want because he's always afraid of my fighting skill's. I don't want to be given things like what I'm talking about for those reasons. It isn't fair to him, or me."

He looked sadly off into the distence for a moment then stood up and offered Haruhi his hand. "Let's get back inside."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Bad Time for Swimming

The next day Tamaki decided it had been to long since the last Host Club vacation and surprised them with another trip to the Otori Group Resort they had visited before and temporarily lost Hani. He looked around noting the changes. He opted to go swimming without the float tube and was the first in.

He was just starting to relax when the usual comotion broke out bythe changing room over Haruhi wearing a femenin swimsuit or a shirt and shorts. Hani just tuned it out agreeing that a vacation was just what he needed. Besides, Tama-chan would win the argument like last time, which was a good thing. Haruhi was madeningly beautiful dressed as a boy, in a bikini, he wasn't sure his swimming trunks would keep the secret of his feelings.

He had found that every time they dressed her as a girl, he had to go to the bathroom and take care of it before the others noticed, and he wouldn't be so lucky in the pool. A sudden spalsh made him open his eyes. To his surprise, Haru-chan was treding water over to him.

He saw her new bikini from the Hitachin twins collection and felt himself go red in the checks and start throbing down below, but there was no escaping her in the water. So he tried to act normal.

"Hi Haru-chan!" He willed himself to be as light and child like as possible, making the small flowers appear and sparkle around his head, like normal he hoped. She smiled, and he felt his heart skip several beats. he felt the heat rising to his cheeks again and did his best to relax so the heat wouldn't become visable.

She got over to him and treaded the water effortlessly. "Your not going to wear your inner tube today Hani-Senpai?"

He couldn't help but feel slightly embarassed at the note of concern in her voice. He knew that the concern was not that he needed the tube like a child, but that he was letting his child act fall off for a moment. _She's still thinking about what happened yesterday. She's afraid it might be another sign I'm not myself._

He thought about his answer for a moment. "I needed to really relax today, keeping the cute act up would make it hard to really relax." He looked up at the glass ceiling and smiled. "I'll admit that I do some of the child stuff because I want to, it feels good not to be like Kyoya, always worried about something, but a lot of the child stuff is just being cute for others."

He found that even though this was no secret to those around him, actually saying it made him feel a little better. Haru-chan wasn't like the others so it was easier to say it to her, he knew that she actually understood it.

"It is different to do somethings because you're comfortable doing them and putting up the full act for the benefit of others." She said thinking of her act as a boy for the Host Club. She looked at him and smiled. "That's why I decided to wear the bikini today, instead of letting Tamaki-Senpai talk me into the shorts and shirt. Normally, I'd prefer swimming in trunks and a T-shirt, but being forced into the boy mode so much, it feels good to actually be a girl for a change."

He found that with her mentioning the bikini, he had an excuse to better look at her in it and found the throbbing in his pants getting worse, but Haru-chan wasn't looking into the water at his body, just his eyes. so he kept trying to act natural.

"That bikini really does look nice on you Haru-chan, I'm glad you decided to wear it." He really wasn't, wishing his arousal with her would go down, but he knew that it wouldn't without a trip to the restroom. The thought made a question to his mind, that startled him. "Haru-chan?"

She looked at him and waited for the question.

"How does nobody know your a girl at school? Don't you run into other girls at the bathroom?" She sank a bit as the surprise of the question made her stop tredding water for a second.

"Well since I joined the Host Club and got the makeover into a boy, I've just been using the boy's bathroom. It was the only way to maintain the act, especially after the trouble we went to in order to make sure the physical exams wouldn't give me away."

He found himself strangly aroused by the idea that any of the times he had needed to run to the restroom, he could have been thinking about Haruhi while she sat just a few inches away and he could have seen her. He needed to go now or there would be evidence of his arousal floating in the pool soon.

"I'll be right back. All this talk of bathroom's has made me have to go." He swam away slightly ashamed of his inability to control himself. Without Taka-chan around to keep him ocuppied, Haru-chan had chosen a bad time for swimming.

As he sat on the toilet stroking himself idley, he wondered if he could even make Haruhi happy. he looked down and wondered mildly if he was normal sized in his pant's or proportionate to his small body. _Am I to small to please? Or am I normal?_ He wasn't sure, but thought he might be small here like everywhere else on his body. he knew that normally people had hair down there, but he didn't. Was that a sign that he was as much a child in his pants as everywhere else.

As the orgasim rocked his slight frame, he wondered if that would even mater to Haruhi. She wasn't like the other girls, he hoped. The other girls were unwilling to even date him because of how taboo it was to do a child, even if he wasn't a child, that's what they saw and gently let him down.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Who Do you Love

When his throbbing erection had finally gone down he opened the stall door and found himself face to face with Tama-chan who looked like his world had ended. They looked at each other for a moment before Tamaki finally blurted out his thought.

"Is it true?" Hani felt fear and anger take hold of his heart but did his best to control it. "Wh-what Tama-chan? Is what true?" He had a good idea he had been found out somehow, and was afraid for what the secret would do to poor Tama-chan's heart. It made him slightly angry to think that despite his best attempt's to hide it, someone had probably figured out what he felt for Haruhi. He was kind of curious who had actually noticed.

"Y-You have feelings for Haruhi too?" Actually saying those words seemed to hurt Tamaki's throat, but he needed to know. Hani felt himself turning red again, but tried to play it off as normal. "Who told you that, Tama-chan? Why would someone think that?"

A voice came from behind him near the door and he turned to see the other boys. "We all noticed things, but Kyoya made the connections between each of our observations," Hikaru stated. Then Kauru finished the thought with the hint of anger in his voice. "The last peice of the puzzle was the noticeable boner as you ran from Haruhi to the bathroom."

Hani became casual and tried to shrug it off like it was nothing. "She looked really good in the bikini, it doesn't mean I like her. I am a guy, I see something hot like that and I react. I just had to run off before she noticed and got uncomfortable. That is what it is to be a gentleman, right Tama-chan? To make a lady feel comfortable?" He passed Tamaki and started washing his hands.

The next words from Kyoya sent a small shiver down his spine. "And the fact that everytime you see Haruhi dressed like a girl you run off to the bathroom? Nobody's noticed an erection before, but it seems a little too convienient."

"She's a girl!" Hani snapped, "And she always looks attractive when she dresses like one, it doesn't mean anything!" He wanted to keep his thought's to himself but with the first outburst, a dam in his mind broke and the rest followed. "And even if I did have feelings for Haru-chan I wouldn't say it because I respect Tama-chan too much to hurt his feelings by letting him know I had the feelings for the same girl!" Tamaki took a step back in surprise at this particular sentiment.

"And I don't want Haru-chan because I don't want Tama-chan to just give up on the girl he likes because everybody treats me like a child and gives me what I want, or because they're afraid of me fighting them..." Without wanting to or even realizing it he had raised his voice to a near scream, he had to calm down before Haruhi heard the things he said, she'd recognize them as what he had been saying yesterday and know he _did_ have a crush on her like so many of the others in the Host Club, but he couldn't stop.

"...And I don't want to make anyone else not like me here. Tama-chan and Kau-chan already have lots of secret fights over their feelings for Haru-chan and I don't want to cause more trouble." Tears were now coming from his eyes and he ran, pushing through the twins and leaving the boys in shock in the bathroom. He was so upset that he did't notice Haruhi standing outside the bathroom door listening to the whole conversation between him and the other boys.

* * *

The next day at school nobody saw Hani, much to the disapointment of his regular guests. Takashi was back however and noticably distracted by the absence of his little tag-along, which made his guests fawn over him more for his devotion to the smaller man. As the guests poured out he cournered Tamaki who was less than his usual enthusiastic self.

"What did you do to Mitsukuni." Still the only one to refer to Hani by his first name, He looked as though he might simply break poor Tamaki over his knee like a stick for a campfire. He felt the tug on his sleeve and turned to see Haruhi there.

"Mori-Senpai, it was all of us. We noticed he was having a hard time confronted him about the cause." Mori stood and waited for the rest of the story silently, too getlemanly to be threatening toward a lady. Haruhi hesitated, then continued.

"He seemed to be in a bad mood and when we tried to find out what was wrong and he ran off. Then yesterday we realized he had feelings for me like Tamaki-Senpai and Kauru-Senpai." At this, Mori involuntarily steped back and raised his eyebrows in surprise. Even he had been unaware of this developement. But he truely knew his cousin.

"And he tried to hide the feelings so he wouldn't upset anyone?" Mori finished gently, almost to himself. "Exactly." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi?" She looked at Tamaki, who looked on the verge of falling into his trademark depression.

"Out of Hani-Senpai, Kauru and myself, who would you choose?" The room became quieter as some held their breath in shock and waited for her answer. She turned rather red in embarassment and asked, "Why? Why does it matter?"

"It matters to _US_!" Kauru burst out, only to be smacked in the back of the head by Hikaru. Tamaki corrected the thought carefully, "It matters to Hani-Senpai. He doesn't want to come between any of us as friends, so the only way to make him feel better about how he feels is to know honestly who would be in your heart. To know that his feelings aren't going to make things uncomfortable for you or anyone else."

She thought about it, and frowned. She began accidentally thinking out loud like usual. "Out of the three of them I know that Tamaki has already lost. Despite his feelings feelings for me I just don't think that we can really work out romanticaly together." She was deep enough in thought, not to even notice Tamaki's usual fade out into a dark corner of the room.

"Kauru tried but he was to possesive, he didn't really care how I felt about things. He just felt like I belonged to him and got jelous of anyone else who even talked to me." At this Kauru grabbed his brother for comfort from this disappointment. "That just leaves Hani-Senpai..."

Unnoticed to all but Mori-Senpai, the door to Music Room Three had opened right before the question had been asked and a small shadow stood outside the door, listening dispondantly at the door expecting to be turned down by another girl.

Haruhi thought about it muttering things to herself before looking up and seeing the others listening attentively once more. "I really don't know." the little head outside the door feel and started to turn away. "I'd have to give Hani-Senpai a chance." The little shadow stopped and stood stiffly at the door in shock.

"Tamaki and Kauru had chances and blew them, but Hani-Senpai hasn't gotten a chance. I don't know if I'd chose him perminently, but I think he needs a chance like the other two had." Mori walked to the door and opened it to display the ridgidly frozen Hani with tears leaking from his eyes. Haruhi saw Hani standing there as Mori-Senpai gently picked his small ward up for the journey back home.

She smiled at him. "How about tonight, six o'clock?" Mori smiled. He nodded to Haruhi that he would have Hani ready by then and left with the still shocked Hani craddled gently in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hani's First Date

He fidgeted nervously with his shirt as Takashi leaned against the wall smiling. Hani ran off to the bathroom for the forth time, throwing up with his nerves. Mori opened the door as Haruhi reached for the door bell startling her. His smile widened at the sight of Haruhi. She was wearing a dress that was beautiful. iIt was made of a smooth soft fabric he was sure had been chosen by the Hitachin twins and probably custom made for her. The color was almost the same as her eyes and the effect was dazzling as the dress caught the light and glimmered like a jewel. She had won the battle though against the heels.

Hani knew she was not very comfortable in them and she secretly felt they would make him feel uncomfortably shorter than normal next to her. Mori-Senpai closed the door behind himself as he went to the porch and caught her by surprise with a hug. He used the hug to wisper in her ear, "You will never know how much it means to him to be given a chance to finally have a date." With that he broke apart and smiled again as he opened the door and lead her in to the foyer.

It was not as large a house as Tamaki's or Kyoya's, but the foyer was still one of the most impressive rooms she'd ever seen in someones house and she found herself looking around in what she hoped was polite amazement. She noticed a photograph of what was definately a younger Hani and looked at the small boy in his Karate outfit holding up a trophie in triumph. From behind her she heard a door open and looked to see Hani standing at the top of the staircase. She smiled as she looked at him.

Dressed in a nice suit, their was no mistaking Hani for the adult he was inside his young body. He looked about ten years older wearing the suit with his hair neatly combed from his right side to his left, and a plain black tie. She felt rather self concious looking at him wondering if she was dressed nice enough next to him. Hani came down the stairs in a far more adult and controled fashion than he usually would have.

Even when at home there were things he still did like a child, includeing skipping steps and running down the stairs like he was in the middle of a game of tag. But not today. Haruhi was giving him a chance and he wanted to do his best to prove he could be the man as well as the child. He felt the familiar throb in his loins as he looked at her but was so happy, he knew he could control it.

He held out his arm and blushed slightly as Haruhi took his arm in her own. He had touched her before usually grabbing her arm and dragging her around like a little boy but today it was different, it was her lead today. He looked blankly at Mori for a second as he finally realized Takashi wasn't dressed up. Mori smiled knowing his little friend had just noticed.

"This is your date Mitsukuni, I'm going home." For a moment Hani felt slightly panicked. He had never been on a date, what would he do without Taka-chan to guide him through it? He felt a reassuring squeeze on his arm and looked at Haruhi. Looking into her eyes he knew that whatever happened, he could do fine by himself.

As they walked slowly down the street arm in arm, Hani drank in the smell of her perfume and delighted in the sweet girlyness of it. It was rae to see Haruhi as a girl, and he felt honored knowing it was for him. He had no idea where they were headed but knew that with Haruhi by his side, it would be the best place on earth.

They rounded the corner and he couldn't help but notice the five shadows darting for the cover of a near-by car hoping to avoid being seen. He smiled and told Haruhi. She stiffened and started to turn, but he stopped her. "Do you remember your date with Kauru?" She thought this an odd question, but nodded.

"Well the rest of us followed you guys on that date trying to make sure you had a good time. Once it looked like the two of you were happy, we left you alone. They're just trying to make sure this goes right." He looked down at his feet for a moment. "To make sure I don't mess it all up."

"Why would you mess it up?" She couldn't see how this was even remotely a problem. Hani blushed slightly, "This is my first date." This made Haruhi stop in surprise. "It's because of the way I look more than anything. Everytime I've asked a girl on a date they turn me down becasue of how young I look. It doesn't matter that I'm actually almost 18, they see a little boy and they feel uncomfortable by it."

He frowned as they started walking again, "When it's just being entertained like the Host Club guests, they don't mind but anything more personal with me and it's like I have the plague or something." She saw his smooth and soft child-like forehead and cheeks and wondered how she hadn't fallen for his looks sooner. He looked up at her sensing the change in her body, a look of worry passed over his face like a storm cloud as he worried he might have said something to turn her away from him.

He saw the smile and wondered what he had said to make her smile. than he froze solid as she leaned in and planted a kiss firmly on his lips. She started walking again and he followed moving his legs like he was on autopilot. They reached the movie theater and looked at the posted movies being shown. He laughed and she looked down at him curiously.

"I live such an active life with martial arts and the Host Club, I haven't really watched many movies. Never been in a public movie theater either." She smiled at him, "It's a day of firsts then." She walked over to the ticket window with him in her arm, "I'm thinking horror movie, you?" He smiled at the thought of Haruhi being afraid and in his arms and agreed.

* * *

About half way through the movie he found that it was the other way around. Haruhi had picked the perfect horror flick with plenty of things that scared Hani and no lightning so she was holding him as he got scared. At the end though he determined that he would watch more horror movies so next time he wouldn't walk out feeling like a big baby.

As he and Haruhi walked down the street toward dinner he waited for her to say he had blown it. He knew she didn't really like how he acted like a child, and he hadn't meant to but the walking dead was a freaky concept especially when their skin is falling off and their missing arms and stuff. If it were real even his martial arts wouldn't be able to protect Haruhi.

She smiled instead. You really are a child in some ways. He looked at her slightly hurt, but she continued. "I guess none of the few movies you saw were horror movies were they?"

He blushed. "Does _Scary Movie _count? I was actually hoping you'd be the one getting scared so I could hold you."

She laughed. "You can hold me while we walk." She took his small hand and wraped it around her slender and attractive hips, making Hani's familiar throbing start up again. he turned red for a second and noticed six shadows following them now. He laughed and pointed it out to Haruhi in the mirror of a parked car as they passed.

"I think your dad joined the group following us." He teased lightly. But she shook her head. "The hair is wrong," she pointed out. "It looks more like your little brother."

He looked more carefully and saw that she was right. _Why is Chika-chan following us?_ He shrugged. "Let him join up, it's the happiest day of my life." He was completely unaware of having made the coment out loud and Haruhi leaned in close and gave him another kiss this time a deeper more passionate one that again caugh poor Hani off guard, but both heard the shocked gasps from the gaggle of followers and even an outraged Kauru saying to the others that he hadn't even gotten one kiss, Hani must definately be doing something right.

They started walking again and smiled at each other where in a way that the followers couldn't see but they whispered so only she'd hear, "for the spectators?" She smiled wider, "for saying this is the happiest day of your life. Nobody has ever said that about spending time with me."

He blushed as he realized that his slip of control between brain and mouth had been a big compliment to Haruhi. He had been trying to think of a way to tell her how happy he was to spend time with her and how he had never had such a good time with anyone and that was what he'd said.

He looked back and saw the Host Club breaking off their pursuit and told Haruhi. She smiled, alone at last. She looked at his face and again thought about his skin and his invisible but steel muscles. She was surprised to find that she wanted to see more of that skin, exploring those muscles and tracing her way along them to the key that could forever unlock her, mark her as a woman.

She considered where that could happen, her dad working nights wouldn't get home until well after she and Hani left for school, but Hani was rich, he had probably never slept on a bed as uncomfortable as hers. His bed would probably be the most comfortable bed she had ever seen, or felt but his family would likely be there. Would they mind? Would she or Hani get into trouble for it with his family? She remembered the trouble Tamaki's father had been through from Tamaki's grandmother over the same thing.

Hani seemed oblivious to her thoughts as he led her into a nice resturant. She knew he had to be thinking about the same but he wouldn't push it. He was too nice to even bring it up. As soon as they got to their table however, he asked to be excused and gave her the opening. "No you don't."

He looked at her in surprise and sat back down.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"You don't have to go and waste the feeling in the bathroom."

He blushed deeply as he realized she knew what he needed to go to the restroom for. He felt himself throb again in steady time to his increasing heartbeat.

She smiled a knowing smile. "We could just go back to my place for the night." He felt his heart stop as he realized what she was saying. He wanted nothing more, had never wanted anything more in his life than what she was offering him. The chance to not just be treated like an adult but to do things an adult would do with a lady. With his lady, if he could just prove himself a worthy man.

He opened his mouth but found that no words would come out. A lump in his throat seemed to be preventing any sound at all as his mind, not for the first time imagined her naked and ready for him. She smiled a more mischeivious knowing smile as she saw deep into his mind and watched the thoughts forming there. Then she frowned, and looked apologetic.

"If that won't cause you any trouble. I don't want to cause a big family problem like Tamaki-Senpai has to deal with."

As she said it he thought deeply about the possible problems that might result. He had always worried about a rift in the Host Club but what about in his family? He decided it was a good idea to learn from other peoples mistakes and grabbed his cellphone.

She looked at him in confusion as he diled his father. "wait! I don't think this is a call we want to make in the middle of the resturant!" He blinked in surprise, his finger hovering over the send button. He nodded agreement and they both got up and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Virginities Lost

_Not in my house you wont! You think I need to her you up half the night, what do you think your brother would do if he happend to find out what was happening in that room. You do that somewhere else!_

"But I can do it? It wont cause any problems, like Tama-chan's family?"

There was a moment of silence as Hani's father mulled this idea over. _No I don't suppose it would. It's your decision, your life. _Hani smiled with the releif of knowing that everything would still be alright the next day. "Thank you, father." He hung up and gave Haruhi a big thumbs up.

They started walking toward Haruhi's place. As they walked, Haruhi gently took his arm back into her own, wishing desperately for a car to get them there for his part started worrying. The old mental argueement started running through his head about being able to please her.

A sense of dread slowly started to wash over him, slowing him down until they finally stopped. She looked down at him, concern furrowing her brow. "What's wrong? Are you changing your mind?" Secretly a wave of despair washed over her, had she done something to turn him off? Was the trip home too long, and making him feel the effort wasn't worth the gain?

He looked at her, his own fears in his eyes. It was comforting to see her concern. So he decided to give voice to his fear. "Wh-what if I'm not good enough? What if I'm small, like I am every where else? I don't know if I could bring you any joy." A tear escaped his eye but he continued. "Would it make you angry? Would you laugh at me like all the other girls when I asked them for a date?"

She felt surprised at the question's. Not once had she stopped to consider the possibility that Hani's lack of physical growth might be universal. She wondered if she could even tell if it was or wasn't. She was still a virgin as much as Hani seemed to be. Sure she had glanced at porn on the internet, but there was no telling the actual size's of anything on the screen unless it were displayed near a ruler or something familiar.

Slowly she shook her head, and opened her mouth to tell Hani when she saw the expression on his face and realized she had again thought out loud for the world to hear. So she decided to finish her thought. "I think it would actually be better for you to be the same, you would look pretty awkward with an extra-large attached to your small body. I think that would even make you more appealing," she stated as she attempted to picture the difference in terms of what was probably proportionate to a person.

He blushed at the thought that for once being smaller could be more than just a Host Club advantage. He smiled and started walking again, thinking for the first time he might actually be just the way he should be. He realized that he knew all along that Haruhi was different and felt a little embarassed for ever having doubted her. He looked up at her and felt the familiar throbing come back and finally welcomed it.

As they rounded the corner to Haruhi's home he thought that finally life was perfect. She unlocked the door and let them in. He realized it was the only the second time he'd been in her home. He sat down and began untying his dress shoe's as Haruhi slipped out of her sneakers. They then padded lightly to a door that he hadn't noticed the last time he was here. As she opened the door he felt his heart start beating faster. This was it, the moment he had spent his life getting ready for was finally at hand.

She softly closed the door behind them and took Hani into her arms and gave him the third kiss of the night deepening it and finally letting her passion free. She found that kissing him was amazing. Though nither of them had truely kissed someone before, they found it came naturally. She savored the taste of cake frosting that she figured was _his_ unique taste. He felt the throbbing of his penis becoming more insistent as their embrace made their bodies finally touch and rub together through their clothes.

She found her hands beginning to move on their own coming round him and undoing the buttons to his suit jacket and losening his tie. She removed them and uncerimoniously dropped them to the ground as she set to work on his dress shirt. He found the zipper at the back of her dress and started fumbling to try and undo it without breaking apart their kiss.

She won the race finding his bare chest and back before he could get her zipper completely down, but once he had it he was in the lead as she stood in her under garments, and he in his pants. she quickly rectified this situation placing them in a tie as he got her bra off. They fell backward to the matress she had neatly made on the floor as each slipped their fingers into the waistband of the others underpants and pulling them down.

She didn't waste the time looking to see his size. she could finally feel it and knew that it matched his body perfectly. she rolled placing herself on top, and began kissing her way down his smooth and muscled chest. She had seen enough porn to know what she wanted.

Sweat began to bead on his skin as the anticipation of her mouth reaching its target made him feel hot and she relished in it's bitter taste as she cleared his waist and found his throbbing erection with first her tongue and then her lips.

She pulled it delicately into her mouth as though pulling a drink from a straw and his back arched, pushing him further into her mouth as she began slowly minstrating to it's uncircumcised length with her tongue bobing her head up and down the slightly curved shaft.

"Har-u-hi!" He tried to warn her but it was to late as the orgasim made his small body quiver and colapse back to the came slowly off of his throbbing penis and swallowed the small amount of cum he had released. He was slightly confused by the near lack of cum dispite the huge pleasure it had brought him, he usually excreated far more. Haruhi smiled deviously, "Pacing it are we?"

She kissed him some more and this time he rolled and began making his way down the way stopping at her neary flat breast's and rolling each nipple briefly between his fingers and sucking on them before continuing is decent. Unlike Haruhi, he hadn't really seen much porn, but had seen enough to know how to return the favor.

He slowly formed his mouth over her smooth vagina, pulling slightly to create a suction and moved his tongue along the crevase, the doorway to their combined happiness. Her back arched like his had pushing him back a bit but a sure sign of her pleasure. He slowly applied presure with his tongue, trying to move it into her like he would his finger into a Chinese finger trap.

As he succeeded in this penetration of her tight and previously unbroken defenses, a gasp rose from her lips and ended in a sigh of ultimate pleasure mad her body shiver as with a chill and he began to tenderly lick his tongue around inside of her trying to stretch it further, more lovingly along the tunnel of her growing heat.

Her body bagan to shake and she began gaspng for air trying desperately to say his name, to warn him of the impending orgasim, but he seemed able to sense it and dodged the squirting of her vagina with the ease he exibited in his ninja like fights with his brother.

He found his throbbing had further increased. He wanted nothing more than to slip as snuggly into her as he could, to feel himself folded into her depths and her embrace. To share the feverish heat coming from both of their bodies and know each others happiness and to move as one and share in each others orgasims.

He slowly slid up her body his lips finding hers once more. He found that despite his desire he simply had never been in the position before. He kissed her and tryed to figure out how to get himself in. He'd had a hard enough time with his tongue, he was at least larger than his tongue. He was afraid that he might hurt Haruhi, despite his small penis, due to the size of her.

She seemed to again be able to see his thoughts and getally took him into her hand. The throbbing increased at the feel of her hand, so soft, gently guiding him to his desired destination. As his penis made contact with her vagina, a shiver of anticipation passed along both of them.

She moved her hand from his throbbing penis to his hips and tugged him in. He pushed and felt a moment of resistence, than as though he had imagined it, he slid home into her. He rback arched and she moaned with mingled pain and pleasure as he fulfilled her dreams.

Slowly, awkwardly at first he began to move his hips and thrust himself in then pull himself slowly out a bit then thrust back in. Quickly he found a speed that seemed to match Haruhi's need's. It was a slow and loving dance, making Haruhi moan with pleasure at each movement.

At a leasurely pace they moved closer and closer to the end of the inaudible song guiding their dance, a dance that would end in a double explosion of extasy for them both. As they came closer Haruhi began digging her fingers into Hani's strong back scrabbling for purchase to anchor her as her very soul attempted to leave her body and twist and twirl with his.

She felt herself getting hotter and hotter, heat pouring into her from where he was. If it didn't end soon she feared she would die from the pure pleasure rushing through her. "Nn-fast...Uh...er." She barely managed to gasp through her pleasure. Hani obliged her request speeding up, as from a slow dance at a wedding to a Tango.

She felt him take her in his arms, sliding one hand between her shoulders and the other to her hip's then to her rear, searching for something to allow him to go deeper and satisfy her more. His grip tightened round her as she dug her own fingers deeper into his back and with a combined gasping yell of relief they released.

Hani felt like a bullet had come from his penis the force behind his orgasim was so strong, and Haruhi thought she heard a distant explosion as his eruption of semen began to fill her meeting her own orgasim and swirling into a unique fluid all their own.

They lay tangled in each other, breathing in short gasps, sweat running along the curves and angles of their bodies. Slowly they relaxed and lay still joined in their deep embrace, connected both physically and mentally. They Lay that way for a time.

Haruhi cought her breath and wispered in to Hani's ear the words he had wanted someone to tell him since he had learned what love and sex were. "You are the man for me, I will love you forever." Her hand had moved and ran through his hair. He smiled, exhausted and nearly asleep in her embrass and feeling ultimate bliss.

A snatch of poetry, or maybe it was a song, occured to him though he wasn't sure where it was from. He whispered the words aloud to Haruhi.

"When the sun goes out,

and the world becomes dark.

Cold grasps the land,

and all that is dies.

But I will hold you like this,

if you will only let me.

And archeologists of the future,

will find us and know,

that ours is a love to transend time."

He wasn't sure how much of it he said, he was aware that he had fallen asleep. He wasn't worried about it, Haruhi probably knew the poem or song it had come from anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Life for Loves Sake

Haruhi woke early the next morning and considered breakfast. Her eyes however were drawn to the sleeping Hani. She had gently picked him up and threw the blankets over him before climbing under them herself, and now all that could be seen of her tiny lover was his disheveled hair resting softly on her chest. She could feel his knees however and his feet, where the ball he had curled up into made contact with her.

Like this she could see exactly what she wanted from her lover. The perfect mixture of man and boy, someone who could make her happy and still be a friend to play with and enjoy being around. She had always found his child like act a bit much, but as she watched him breath she knew that she could like both halves of the whole that was her Hani, no her Honey. A man sweater than sugar and a boy smarter than his act.

She slowly and carefully slid out from under her lover and rested his head on the pillow. She stood and reached for her panties, then decided against it. With some breakfast they could maybe go for a second tumble before heading off to Hani's place. He would need to get his school uniform at the very least.

She padded silently out to the kitchen smiling dremily, in her minds eye she entertained images of taking a shower here with her lover. She pulled a frying pan down and began mixing batter for pancakes. She stopped and frowned at the batter.

She realized she had never seen her little man eat anything but a full cake. Than she smiled and grabbed a couple of chocolate chips and some strawberries which she prepared and added to the batter. She smiled wider and began to pour some of the batter into the frying pan.

As the batter began to cook she mulled over the words Hani had tried to say to her last night. A shiver went down her bare spine as she recalled them.

_When the sun goes out,_

_and the world becomes dark._

_Cold grasps the land,_

_and all that is dies._

He had tried to continue, but had muttered a few words before drifting off to sleep. Though the words were ominious, she felt that he been attempting to say something important to him, possibly something he even considered to be romantic. She tried to think if she might know the rest, but it was toally new to her ears.

She flipped the pancake and set the thought aside, turning instead to the events of the night before. She had no feeling of regret for her actions with Hani. As she thought over it, she realized that he was the only person she didn't mind being around as much. Sure the child act could be a little overwhelming, but at least it _was _an act.

The others weren't acting. They were every bit as selfish and needy and in Tamaki's case plain out idiotdic. She slid the first pancake onto the plate and poured fresh batter into the pan. Sure she felt a deep friendship with the others, but like all friendships it was a fair amount of work, unlike being with Hani.

She was just putting the fourth waffle on a plate, _that shoud take at least the edge off his hunger_, and starting her own pancakes when she heard the door to her bedroom open again. It wasn't alot, she knew the sounds of her home well, but enough that Hani could peek out and see her. She continued to make the pancakes, pretending not to notice.

Suddenly the thought crossed her mind that Hani might not wanther to call him that anymore now that they were closer. She called back over her shoulder without looking, officially indicating he had been busted.

"Hani-Senpai? Do you even like beeing called Hani? Or is that just the nickname everyone gave you because of your looks?"

There was a moment of silence then the sound of the door opening the rest of the way. He walked into the kitchen naked as she was.

"Well it started as a nickname and I used to hate it. But since I've meet you, Every time you say it my heart soars, I know you say 'Hani-Senpai' every time but all I hear when you say it is Honey. And not H-A-N-I, but actually H-O-N-E-Y. Before yesterday I only dreamed of you accepting me, and part of that dream was hearing you calling me Honey."

He blushed slightly embarrassed at this fact. "It kind of makes me sound as bad as Tamaki, doesn't it?" She set his plate down and lifted his chin with her finger. "Nothing could sound less like Tamaki, because he would never be honest enough to tell me that." She kissed him briefly on the lips making him start to get aroused than released him with a smile.

She took on a false adult to child tone. "Eat your breakfast and be a good boy, an you might get a reward." Picking up on the joke, he easily slipped into his child routine like pulling on his underwear. "Yea, REWARD!" and proceeded to make a pretend dive into the pancakes actually getting syrup on one of his personality flowers.

Haruhi deftly snagged it from its place floating over his head while he laughed and slowly licked the syrup from the petal before gently placing it back in orbit around his head. He watched her do this and desperately wanted that toungue where it had been performing its magic last night. He slowly ae the pancakes so that Haruhi could finish making hers and eat with him.

As she slipped the second pancake onto her own plate and sat down the lines Honey had been trying to recite rose to her mind again and she asked him. His face became serious, and he turned red with embarrassment. He didn't remember trying to say them but recognized them immediately from a secret notebook he had kept of poetry he had written for her but had never thought he would ever show her.

"It's from a poem I wrote. Actually I woke up early one morning after a dream about you, and I used the poetry and other stuff to help me relieve myself of my secret feelings toward you." He stayed quiet hoping she wouldn't ask him. She had to know, though an presed him for the rest.

"I dremt that you and I had essentially had the same night together we shared last night. Only afterwards I didn't fall asleep on you, in the dream We stayed awake holding each other tight and snuggling. The holding eachother part was my favorite part of the dream because in other dreams, we did it and then I woke up. But this dream was special to me, because it was the first time I realized I wanted more with you than just sex. but it wasn't a very good poem." And so he recited:

"I feel your warmth and you feel mine,

Will we stand the tests of time?

When the sun goes out,

and the world becomes dark.

Cold grasps the land,

and all that is dies.

But I will hold you like this,

if you will only let me.

And archeologists of the future,

will find us and know,

that ours is a love to transend time."

His cheeks filled with more color, to hide his embarrassment over his poor attempt at poetry he scooped the two empty plates from the table and placed them in the sink. He waited for her to laugh at him, or make a joke about how lame a poem it actually was.

He nearly jumped from his skin as her hands took him from behind and turned him to face her. He was alarmed to see tears in her eyes. He had a moment to think, _was it that bad?_ before she pulled him suddenly into her holding him tightly, forcing the air from his lungs and nearly strangling him.

The embrace was so tight his knees gave way and they feel to the cold floor, their naked bodies smashed together by the force of her hug. Slowly stars began to appear in front of his eyes, and he started trying to signal Haruhi it was time to let go.

Her grip slackened but didn't completely release and as feeling returned to his body, he felt the wetness on his shoulder. He reached his arms around Haruhi, attempting to comfort her, but unsure how to do so. It was difficult to comfort her when he didn't know what was wrong.

"Honey?" She wispered, intentionally making it clear that she was saying what he had always chosen to hear. "Nn?" He intoned comfortingly. "You may."

This was an unexpected comment, and he wasn't sure what to make of it as she pulled her head back and deeply kissed him. She repeated herself and finished the thought. "You may. Hold me, now and forever. Let the archeologists of the furture be warned they will find us together, in love for ever."


End file.
